clampfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Tokyo Babylon Image Soundtrack 1
Le 21 octobre 1992 sort au Japon la première des deux OAV tirées de Tokyo Babylon, Tokyo Babylon A save for Tokyo City story. Cette sortie avait été précédée le 22 juillet 1992 par la parution d'un premier SoundtrackPage VGMdb sur Tokyo Babylon Image Soundtrack 1Page nautiljon sur Tokyo Babylon Image Soundtrack 1 accompagné d'un CD drama, Tokyo Babylon : CALL. Liste des pistes Détail des pistes 01 - She Strikes Back Chant: Hideaki Matsuoka Paroles: Hideaki Matsuoka Composé par: Hideaki Matsuoka Arrangement: Hideaki Matsuoka 02 - Motor Drive Chant: REBECCA Paroles: NOKKO Composé par: Akio Dobashi Arrangement: REBECCA 03 - 2・B-in Love Chant: SUBSONIC FACTOR Paroles: CHRYSTINA, TERRY T. Composé par: Takashi Kimura, CHRYSTINA Arrangement: Takashi Kimura 04 - Bubbly Girl Chant: GWINKO Paroles: Hideaki Matsuoka Composé par: Hideaki Matsuoka Arrangement: Hideaki Matsuoka 05 - Sayonara, so long Chant: D-PROJECT Paroles: Joe Rinoue, Kantarou Yamamoto Composé par: Masaki Suzukawa Arrangement: D-Project 06 - Century Jack Chant: Sennen COMETS Paroles: Hidemi Yanagawa, 高鍋千年 Composé par: 高鍋千年 Arrangement: Sennen COMETS, Yu Imai 07 - Nobody (Nobody Beats Me In the Night Club) Chant: MORE DEEP Paroles: MOTSU Composé par: D-STYLE Arrangement: D-STYLE 08 - Sweet Chant: Chara Paroles: Chara Composé par: Chara, Yuusuke Asada Arrangement: Yuusuke Asada 09 - Before Long Composé par: Ryuichi Sakamoto Arrangement: Ryuichi Sakamoto 10 - Visions of Boys Chant: Hideaki Matsuoka Paroles: Hideaki Matsuoka Composé par: Hideaki Matsuoka Arrangement: Hoppy Kamiyama CD Drama Le CD Drama reprend cette fois l'histoire des chapitres "CALL" du troisième volume de la série Tokyo Babylon. Elle reprend le même cast de comédien de doublage que pour le précédent CD Drama et que pour les OAV. Doubleurs Le casting pour les voix de ce drama audio fut le suivant : *Subaru Sumeragi: Kappei Yamaguchi *Hokuto Sumeragi: Miki Ito *Seishirô Sakurazuka: Takehito Koyasu *Fille A : Hiromi Tsuru *Fille B : Tomoko Maruo *Fille C : Junko Sakuma Staff du CD drama *Scénario: Nanase Ohkawa *Musique et arrangement : Toshiyuki Honda Paroles Motor Drive par REBECCAPage d'animelyrics sur les paroles des chansons de Tokyo Babylon Nagai maki te wa mou kutabirete shihatsu no kaeri michi sukoshi BEDDO de nemuttara mata machi e to dekakete ikanakya hoshii mono wa itsumo kage fumi ashimoto de ni getekumono ne yaritai KOTO arisugiruno akirameranai kedo genjitsu wa SHIBIA isoganakya deokurechau jidai wa MOTOR DRIVE tooi mukashi miteta kamisama wa toko ni kakureteru no namida kobosu yoru wa yasashii yume misete kureteta janai BORYUMU FURU ni shite kakedasu kowarekaketa mama no PINDANTO yaritai KOTO tousugiruno ikura te o nobashitemo kagerou no you ne isoganakya deokurechau jidai wa MOTOR DRIVE (talking) hoshii mono wa itsumo kage fumi ashimoto de ni getekumono ne yaritai KOTO arisugiruno akirameranai kedo genjitsu wa SHIBIA isoganakya deokurechau jidai wa - yaritai KOTO tousugiruno ikura te o nobashitemo kagerou no you ne isoganakya deokurechau jidai wa MOTOR DRIVE oh wow... baby... 2.B in Love par Subsonic Factor It feels so good to be alone All alone in my own mind It feels so good to be alone All alone in my own mind No reason to cry, no reason to die, no reason to be shy I just want to go outta my mind Dictate, educate, get it straight We all need to educate before it's too late Subsonic Factor is in the house To tell you what this jam is all about For all of us it's just the same song >From Kate and Allie, to Cheech and Chong We need to do what's right, and not fight But use our might, so we can all stay tight Being alone makes some of us ill Hate and kill, rob and steal We need to get with the program We all need to chill This is Terry T, telling ya the deal Now there are times when you're all alone All alone in your own mind Now there are times when you're all alone All alone in your own mind No one to love, no one to love you No one to love, no one to love you It's so beautiful to have someone to share your dreams Now there comes a time when you're all alone No one to see and no one to phone Chilling at home, staring at the wall No one to call, and that's not all There's nowhere to be, no one to see This loneliness just driving ya plain on crazy Let me sooth get in the groove Check out this jam and let your body move Tick, tock, poly wack basic fact Cocaine kills and so does crack Not the answeres to being alone Trying to be a gangster like Al Capone But keep your dream in mind And you'll find a better peace of mind But with effort and a little dedication You can take your mind to a higher elevation Try to understand, find a friend to share, Care until the very end! A dream's a dream, like soul to soul Keep on moving and take total control Be strong, don't give up the fight Keep your dreams alive Don't believe the hype This is Terry T. on the mic Wishing you all a peaceful night. Bubbly Girl par Gwinko Watashi ga watashi ni kitaishite iru no Hitomi no oku kara Hanashi kakete kuru Maiasa chigau kaoshite iru Kyou ni nani wo nozonderu no? Sono me de Hey! everybody I'm just a Bubbly girl Kawaranai no Sore dake wa Tabun umaretsuki da wa Hey everybody I'm just a Bubbly girl Kanjiteru no Itsudatte Ima ride on time Dareka ga watashi ni kitaishite iru no Machichuu ga watashi ni Sasorikakete kuru Chigau jibun mitsuketai no Shiritai koto takusan aru!! Kono me de Hey! everybody I'm just a Bubbly girl Sakadachisuru Hoshi wo mochi agete iru mitai da wa Hey! everybody I'm just a Bubbly girl Shinjiteru no Itsudatte Ima no kimochi Aa kono hateshinai KOSUMOSU ni ukabu Aoi chikyuu ga Bubbly girl Daisuki na no!!! Subete no yume wo nosete mawatteru Hey! everybody I'm just a Bubbly girl Kawaranai no Sore dake wa Tabun umaretsuki da wa Hey! everyobody I'm just a Bubbly girl Sakadachisuru Hoshi wo mochi agete iru mitai da wa Hey! everybody She's just a bubbly girl. Hey! everybody She's just a bubbly girl. Sayonara, so long par D-PROJECT I need some time, I just gotta be alone Is it a crime to say Sayonara, So Long To dead-end street? Toki ga nigoto furi kaeranu youni Jiyuu motome Kizutsuke au PURIZUNA Sono jyubaku ni eien o sagashita Soshite futari kodoku ni obiete Ai ni miseta tsuka no ma no yasaragi ni Oboeteita ne furuenagara Is it a crime to say Sayonara, So Long To dead-end street of love? Dakishimeta Ano hi no SOLITAIRE Sayonara o nokoshita mama de MEBIUSU ga maneku yume no suzuki o tadoru no ka Mune no itami Wasureru tame ni Tatoe ano hi o yobi modosetato shitemo BARADOKKUSU kimi wa TO BE ALONE Is it a crime to say Sayonara, So Long To dead-end stree of love? Ooohhh... I think we've got to say good-bye...Oh my... Our love is a past Mabushisa ni furetara SLIP AWAY Kudake chiru GURASU BROKEN HEART Dakishimeta ano hi no SOLITAIRE Sayonara o nokoshita mama de Maboroshi no koi ni SARENDA Kaeranai aseta ILLUSION Dakishimeta ano hi no SOLITAIRE Sayonara o nokoshita mama de Maboroshi no koi ni SARENDA Kaeranai aseta ILLUSION Century Jack par Sennen COMETS Hitobanjuu machi tsuzuketa Hitosuji no ryuusei wo Shounen ni wa taikutsu datta Kyuuchiki wo tsumekomu Study IT WAS FRUSTRATION Hajimete IU no hada ni fureta Kotoba yori mo tsuyoi chikara de Koi suru yori odoru youni SWEET SENSATION tsuka no ma no STUDY GET SATISFACTION riding on, time machine in simulation love just play a cosmic game HEY HEY HEY Daremo shiranu mihatenu yume ga Itsumo Karadajuu wo kakenukeru no sa HEY HEY HEY Hitorikiri de egaku dake no chizu Itsuka JUST CENTURY JACK JUNGLE CITY Tadori tsuita MYSTERIOUS na tabibito wa Younenki no owari tsugeru Mou hitori no wa daka no ADAMU MY GENERATION right on right on in simulation life just play a cosmic game HEY HEY HEY Marude mucha naitazurana yume ga Itsumo Sekai wo ugokashite yuku no sa HEY HEY HEY hitori kiri ni Torawareru yoru mo Itsuka Tokihanashite yaru no sa HEY HEY HEY Daremo shiranu mihatenu yume ga Itsumo Karadajuu wo kakenukeru no sa Itsuka JUST CENTURY JACK Nobody par More Deep I gotta bass You gotta funky race We gotta licence Waiting for you so let's go All and all night long that makes new hips I'm gonna do that let you know It's easy way I'll say hip me so You gotta choose the man you licked me Nobody beats me in the NIGHT CLUB House groove invites you H.O.U.S.E. So I move learning around the floor I'll take rhyming It's the mood because I mean Get the groove to stop his seduction It is not a joke competeition you know why I want to make you dance, in the night club Nobdoy beats me in the Night Club Let it spin 99% I get going There is just 1% You can make me move give me just groove me come into the floor you know what I mean get the fuckin' out of your bedroom never forget to put your radars In the cage you're not real skaters Nobody beats me in the Night Club M.O. to R and E to D.E. get one more E. I need P You don't have the chance to say any complaints as I want to let you be my slave nonstop in just dancing 'Cause I've been looking for the top It's some kind of sounds It's like a bleep No choose believe MORE DEEP Nobody beats me in the Night Club Sweet par Chara Kanojo ga kowai kaoshitemo yoyuu ne Heiki de waratteru kao mo ii ne~tte Damasareta... Kowai mono shiranai Dareni demo Aishiteru~ Tomodachi mo kao de erabu demo, SUKI Iroiro attemo Oishii hanashi bakkari Tsuki matou Sekai wa kawaranai Satsutaba ni KISU shite waratteru ...... ni...... Kowai mono shiranai Demo tomerarenai Soredemo miyako ni ikitai no? demo SUKI Iroiro attemo Iroiro attemo Iroiro attemo Iroiro attemo Anata ga daiji (yeah, yeah) Iroiro attemo Nami no suki na mono ga, subete suki ni naru Doko ni aru no? Nen ne ne FURIITAA (woh) Anata ikutsu ni natta no? Akiresasenaide...... (woh...) Akiresasenaide...... (woh...) Akiresasenaide...... (woh...) Akiresasenaide...... Ijimenaide Itsumademo, itsumademo, ii ko de irareru kana? Ookina kabe no mukou ni aru Sore wo Kare no bakudan de kogashite (Sweet) Doko ni? Oh, whoa... Visions of Boys par Hideaki Matsuoka Million lies flying about oh! The lion's eyes have a doubt! Something tells me I was caught in a trap I'll be crushed flat by defeat, just like a scrap I can't find any four-leaf clover It appears the time is bad, is it all over Is my mind beside the mark? But if I should find something in the dark Is this my vision? Try to tune in, tune in me I can't read your feeling Try to tune in, tune in me But I'm believing, believe me, please Television noise rules your mind in the midnight Visions of boys come in sight in the moonlight Television voice acts as the guide of our dream flight Visions of boys are on your side from tonight News is following the stupid style You show me your cupid smile I wanna say to Artemis "Don't disturb this time" Why do I always miss, when will you forgive my crime A journey to the past, now I'm gonna start Cause I wanna hear the words of your heart A fossil regains power to drive back to the sunshine A miracle removes sorrow and pains from my mind Is this my vision?... Try to tune in, tune in me I can't read your feeling Try to tune in, tune in me But I'm believing, believe me, please! Television noise rules your mind in the midnight Visions of boys come in sight in the moonlight Television voice acts as the guide of our dream flight Visions of boys are on your side from tonight Do you feel me? I'm already in your mind Can you believe it? If you want, the 'Visions of Boys' we expect to be Yeah! So maybe we are the visions... Try to tune in, tune in me I can't read your feeling Try to tune in, tune in me But I'm believing, believe me, please! Please! Please! Please! Television noise rules your mind in the midnight Visions of boys come in sight in the moonlight Television voice acts as the guide of our dream flight Visions of boys are on your side from tonight Visions of boys Tonight Visions of boys Show me your light Visions of boys Tonight Visions of boys Say all right Television noise rules your mind in the midnight Visions of boys come in sight in the moonlight Television voice acts as the guide of our dream flight Visions of boys are on your side from tonight Visions of boys! We are Visions of Boys! Références Catégorie:CD Catégorie:Tôkyô Babylon Catégorie:Produits dérivés